The present invention relates to a sorting machine, and more particularly to an extremely compact sorting machine.
A sorting machine, for processing recorded sheets from a photocopier or similar apparatus, is known and in general use in which a pair of transport rollers having a discharge roller and a follow roller are disposed to correspond with individual tray bins. Also known is an arrangement in which individual trays are supported movably by tray pins. A tray entry portion is formed successively by means of a tray entry forming member in an interval between adjoining trays supported in a stack. A transport apparatus, including a discharge roller, is linked and guided to the position corresponding to the above-mentioned tray entry portion, so that recorded sheets sent from a connected machine are discharged successively into the trays.
While conventional sorting machines like those just described each have their own features, however, the easier such machines are to use, the more complex is their arrangement. This means not only that maintenance is expensive, but also that operation is troublesome. For these reasons, and because numerous simpler photocopiers have been developed in recent years, a strong demand has arisen for more compact sorting machines that are easier to use.